lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
KateModern cameos
These actors and characters have had only a minor role in the KateModern story. They are listed in order of appearance. Fan Cameos Fans have been invited to participate at several live KateModern events. In The Gallery - 6pm 22nd September 2007, fans Thomas Henderson, Chele Henry-Walker, Jenna, and Ruth D made an appearance. Other live events fans have been involved in are: *Carnaby Street, Saturday 18th August, 10AM *Parliament Square - 6pm, 19th November 2007 *Waterloo station - 130PM, 20th November 2007 *Waterloo Bridge - 6pm 21st November *St. Paul's Cathedral: 6pm - 22nd November 2007 *Julia & Rupert :See also: lonelygirl15 fan cameos. Margaret Hyams Margaret made her debut on KateModern.tv on July 25th, 2007, playing the part of Aunt Joan. Her grandson, Luke Hyams is the head writer for Kate Modern. Stuart Yule Stuart made his debut on KateModern.tv on August 18th, 2007, playing the part of the "other" policeman at Carnaby Street. Stuart is not, in fact, an actor, but an employee of the company from which KateModern rented the police car and ambulance, Nine Nine Cars. His job was to drive the cars safely. * Claudia Joseph Claudia made her debut on KateModern.tv on September 2nd, 2007, playing the part of a woman with flowers who speaks to Kate about the brilliance of them. Claudia is a British reporter who writes for the Daily Mail. *Claudia a.k.a. Kateflowergirl on Bebo *Read her article on her experience at KateModern Jamie Turner Jamie made his debut on KateModern.tv on September 23rd, 2007, playing the part of a cameraman. In real life, he is a professional lighting cameraman, with fourteen years of experience. It is likely that he was hired by KateModern to play Dave specifically because he had these skills. *Jamie's profile on mandy.com *Jamie on ukscreen.com *List of Jamie's credits Martina Silcock Martina made her debut on KateModern.tv on September 7th, 2007, playing the part of Sock Girl #1. She graduated from Manchester Metropolitan University in 2000 with a degree in English, for which she mainly took media and filmmaking classes. Even before she graduated college, Martina had written and produced a number of plays and films. http://northwestfilm-ma.jiglu.com/discussion/days/20070117?page=2 Currently, Martina works as an assistant producer for leading post-production company Saint Anne's Post. http://www.saintannespost.co.uk/contact.htm * Pauline Finbow Pauline made her debut on KateModern.tv on October 29th, 2007, playing the part of the old woman in Charlie's neighborhood. Her daughter, Claire Finbow, is a production assistant for the show. Pauline is a longtime member of the amateur drama group Sawston Players, and has participated in many of their shows. Curranne Labercane Curranne made her debut on KateModern.tv on November 8th, 2007, playing the part of the model at the Pantene photoshoot. She is an actual model, and is represented by NEVS Models. She also had a role in the short film To Whom It May Concern by Jon West. Caroline Virr Caroline made her debut on KateModern.tv on November 8th, 2007, playing the part of Caroline, the hairdresser at the Pantene photoshoot's assistant. Caroline is a journalist for who works for "Company" magazine. An article about her experience with the show will appear in the January issue of the magazine in the UK. * Stuart White Stuart made his debut on KateModern.tv on November 8th, 2007, playing the part of the videographer at the Pantene photoshoot. He is a professional photographer in real life as well, and took many of the official KateModern cast photos. His work can be seen at his official website: http://www.stoopix.com *Stuart as Director of Photography in "The Smallest Places" Elizabeth Day Elizabeth made her debut on KateModern.tv on November 21st, 2007, playing the "Gnome Mule." In the real world, Elizabeth is not an actress, save for her roles in school nativity plays, but a feature writer for The Observer. She wrote an article about her experience as the "Gnome Mule" and her thoughts on "snack TV." Elizabeth studied History at Queens' College Cambrige. During her time there, she worked on the university paper and won "Best Features Journalist" at the Cambridge Student Journalism Awards. http://www.admin.cam.ac.uk/news/press/dpp/2001062101 She then went on to work for newspapers including the Evening Standard, The Sunday Telegrah, and The Mail on Sunday. While working for The Sunday Telegraph, Elizabeth was named "Young Journalist of the Year" at the 2004 British Press Awards. http://www.queens.cam.ac.uk/Queens/Record/2005/oldmembers/news.html Elizabeth's favorite snack is a hot buttered crumpet with Marmite. Michael Sheldon Michael made his debut on KateModern.tv on December 7th, 2007, playing the part of Janet's dad. He has previously played James d'Or in In the Name of and Mr. Crouch in Waiting at the Gate. * *Michael on castingcallpro.com Paul Drury Paul made his debut on KateModern.tv on January 1st, 2008, playing a police officer. Paul is a guitarist and singer songwriter who has produced his own album in 2005 called "Way Out There E.P." * Brian Hinton Brian made his debut on KateModern.tv on January 1st, 2008, playing a police officer. He has previously acted in Dance of Desire and worked in the make-up department in Driven and Quiet Days in Hollywood. * Lee Callagher Lee made his debut on KateModern.tv on January 14th, 2008, playing a cab driver. In real life, he is, in fact, a London cab driver, and is also a friend of Pete Gibbons. Daniel Parmar Daniel made his debut on KateModern.tv on January 15th, 2008, playing a bystander at Brick Lane after Kate's death. Daniel, who also goes by "DJ Cameo" will appear in series 2 of KateModern headwriter, Luke Hyams's, interactive series, "Dubplate Drama". * Nik Selman Nik made his debut on KateModern.tv on January 18th, 2008, playing a police officer. * Simon Podd Simon made his debut on KateModern.tv on January 18th, 2008, playing a police officer. Simon is an employee of Bebo, who helps advertisers engage with Beboers in a highly relevant and entertaining manner. * *About Simon on bebo Suha Al-Khayyat Suha made her debut on KateModern.tv on January 25th, 2008, playing a florist who sells Gavin a flower before Kate's memorial service. In October 2007, she directed the play Sugar Snap at the Union Theatre in London. http://www.ltdb.co.uk/node/11941 *Suha at originmodels.com Jaci Stephen Jaci made her debut on KateModern.tv on January 27th, 2008, playing a mourner at Kate's funeral. She is a TV critic for the "Mail on Sunday" newspaper http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/entertainment/tv_and_radio/4249942.stm#stephen and wrote an article about her experience with the show here. * Jimmy White Jimmy made his debut on KateModern.tv on January 14th, 2008, playing a waiter in Enter The FTO. He is a friend of KateModern editor/director Yusuf Pirhasan. Matt Newman Matt made his debut on KateModern.tv on February 8th, 2008, playing the Cadbury Representative. He has previously played Daniel on the internet series "The Project" and Pete in the short film Wake Up. *Matt on spotlight.com Steven Cabral Steven made his debut on KateModern.tv on February 11th, 2008, playing Charlie's new roommate Kyle. He has previously done professional modeling with Storm Models and acted in TV shows such as "Neighbors" and "Forget The Rules." * *Steven on castingcallpro.com Justin Martin Justin made his debut on KateModern.tv on February 13th, 2008, playing Kyle's obnoxious live-in friend Niall. He is a friend of Tara Rushton's from the gym. Sophie Morris Sophie made her debut on KateModern.tv on February 15th, 2008, playing a reporter interviewing Rupert Van Helden. In real life, she is a reporter for The Independent, who wrote about her experience on the show here. Michelle Williamson Michelle made her debut on KateModern.tv on February 22nd, 2008, playing Jeffrey's mom. She is currently the Senior Ad Operation Manager at Bebo. http://www.linkedin.com/pub/4/080/65B Nick Dutton Nick made his debut on KateModern.tv on February 22nd, 2008, playing Jeffrey. He has previously appeared in the film The Penalty King. *Professional profile at North West Actors * *Nick at UKscreen.com Tito Fagbenle Tito made his debut on KateModern.tv on February 22nd, 2008, playing Raymond. He currently attending the UK's first black drama school, Identity Drama School, where he won the Best Actor of the Year award in 2005. He made his professional debut at the Almeida Theatre in A Chain Play. http://www.coutts.com/newsandinformation/20071021307.asp * Lisa Adlam Lisa made her debut on KateModern.tv on February 27th, 2008, playing a council member in Leeds. She is a correspondent for a local news program called and covered the story of the KateModern cast shooting in the area on February 22nd, 2008. Richard Perry Richard made his debut on KateModern.tv on March 9th, 2008, playing a doorman in Scouting For Boys. He is the manager of the band Scouting for Girls. Megan Carver Megan made her debut on KateModern.tv on March 9th, 2008, playing herself in Scouting For Boys. She works as the producer of BBC Radio 1's "SWITCH." http://www.bbc.co.uk/pressoffice/proginfo/radio/wk6/sun.shtml Tim Westwood Tim made his debut on KateModern.tv on March 9th, 2008, playing himself in Scouting For Boys. He hosts two radio shows on BBC Radio 1 and the television show "Pimp My Ride UK" on MTV UK. *Tim's official website *Tim on bbc.co.uk DJ Dre Dre made his debut on KateModern.tv on March 9th, 2008, playing himself in Scouting For Boys. He works as the warm-up DJ for Tim Westwood on BBC Radio 1. * Matt Smith Matt made his debut on KateModern.tv on March 13th, 2008, playing one of Charlie's co-workers in Office Chaos. In real life, he is a Developer with Bebo. http://upload.bebo.com/StaticPage.jsp?StaticPageId=4575764130 * Dan'L Hewitt Dan'L made his debut on KateModern.tv on March 13th, 2008, playing one of Charlie's co-workers in Office Chaos. In real life, he is the Director of Business Development with Bebo. http://upload.bebo.com/StaticPage.jsp?StaticPageId=4575719361 * Wendy Blacksin Wendy made her debut on KateModern.tv on March 13th, 2008, playing one of Charlie's co-workers in Office Chaos. She currently works as the Executive Producer, Original Productions and Director of Account Services in the UK with Bebo. http://www.brandrepublic.com/News/658789/Bebo-lures-top-online-sales-staff-away-arch-rivals/ Matt Rivers Matt made his debut on KateModern.tv on March 14th, 2008, playing Kate's ex-boyfriend Tim. He is the lead singer in the Brighton-based acoustic band, The Matt Rivers Band. * Emily Tierney Emily made her debut on KateModern.tv on March 17th, 2008, playing Sophie's housemate, Alice. In 2008, Emily graduated from Mountview Academy of Theatre Arts with a degree in Musical Theatre, and has had roles in a number of musicals, including Sweeney Todd and A Place for Us - West Side Story in Concert. *Emily on castingcallpro.com Rudi Moghadam-Peckham Rudi made her debut on KateModern.tv on March 19th, 2008, playing the secretary at Charlie's office in Half the Week Away. She currently works for the social-networking site Bebo.com. Ben Scotchbrook Ben made his debut on KateModern.tv on March 19th, 2008, playing an ITV newscaster reporting on recent kidnappings in Half the Week Away. In real life, he works as a journalist and occasional presenter on ITV London's regional news program, London Today. * * Shuo Zhang Shuo made her debut on KateModern.tv on April 7th, 2008, playing a Sofina in The Day of the Eternal Song. She is a friend of Meryl Iona Edwards's who graduated from the University of St. Andrews in 2007. Liangjing Li Liangjing made her debut on KateModern.tv on April 7th, 2008, playing a Hymn of One member in The Day of the Eternal Song. She is a friend of Meryl Iona Edwards's who is a graduate student at Imperial College. Cathy Hayes Cathy made her debut on KateModern.tv on April 22nd, 2008, playing the secretary in Hunting The Elder. She is the next door neighbor of KateModern editor John Palmer. * Ashley Lourey Ashley made his debut on KateModern.tv on April 22nd, 2008, playing the security guard in Hunting The Elder. He is a friend of Meryl Iona Edwards's who attended the University of Southern Queensland. * * Katie Everard Katie made her debut on KateModern.tv on April 23rd, 2008, playing Stacey at Jonas's "Welcome to London" party. She is a friend of Meryl Iona Edwards's who graduated from Newcastle University in 2006. * Ruth Rogers Ruth made her debut on KateModern.tv on April 23rd, 2008, playing a party guest at Jonas's "Welcome to London" party. She is an actor and a presenter who works for "Body Gossip," "a call to arms for everyone in the UK who has something to say about their body." http://www.bebo.com/Profile.jsp?MemberId=5115225243 * * Alex Widdison Alex made his debut on KateModern.tv on April 23rd, 2008, playing a party guest at Jonas's "Welcome to London" party. He is a friend of Meryl Iona Edwards's who graduated from The University of Nottingham in 2007. * * Felix Pring Felix made his debut on KateModern.tv on April 25th, 2008, playing the assassin in Outta Here. He has previously acted in plays such as Measure for Measure at the New Players Theatre and Witch Crit at the Bridewell Theatre. He has also done work for a number of online shows at videojug.com * *Felix on castingcallpro.com *Felix on spotlight.com Annie Mac Annie made her debut on KateModern.tv on May 11th, 2008, playing herself in Very Important Lee. She hosts two BBC Radio 1 shows, as well as frequently hosting BBC2's "The Culture Show". *Annie on bbc.co.uk * Michael Underwood Michael made his debut on KateModern.tv on May 16th, 2008, playing a man in the bar interested in Lee's female persona in The Hen Night. He hosts GMTV on Friday mornings and did a segment on his experience with KateModern, which can be seen . *Michael Underwood on gm.tv Lois MacKewzie Lois made her debut on KateModern.tv on May 16th, 2008, playing a bartender in at Julia's hen night. In real life, she is an actual bartender at the bar seen in The Hen Night. Delaney Ashley Delaney made his debut on KateModern.tv on May 18th, 2008, playing Donovan Langley, a Deacon, at Julia & Rupert's wedding. He is a friend of KateModern headwriter, Luke Hyams. Kevin He Kevin He made his debut on KateModern.tv on May 18th, 2008, playing Kevin, a Hymn of One member, at Julia & Rupert's wedding. Paul Rhodes Paul made his debut on KateModern.tv on May 18th, 2008, playing Bill Cowan, Julia's father. In real life, he is the father of actress Lucinda Rhodes Flaherty, who plays Julia. Gordon Smart Gordon made his debut on KateModern.tv on May 20th, 2008, playing himself in Fictionality. He writes the Bizaare column for the British tabloid "The Sun" and did a piece about his cameo, which can be seen here. * * Karren Lu Karren made her debut on KateModern.tv on May 22nd, 2008, playing a Celestial Network member in The Naked Truth. She is a friend of KateModern production runner Meryl Iona Edwards. Hannah Templeton Cox Hannah made her debut on KateModern.tv on May 23rd, 2008, playing Jennifer, a Celestial Network member. Alexander Brown Alexander made his debut on KateModern.tv on May 26th, 2008, playing Charlie's boss. He previously worked as a New Media Executive for Shiny Red and now works as a PR & Marketing Coordinator for social-networking site Bebo. Mike Figgis Mike made his debut on KateModern.tv on June 6th, 2008, playing himself in The Day She Died. Ashley Collins Ashley made his debut on KateModern.tv on June 6th, 2008, playing himself in The Day She Died. In real life, he is the manager of the office space where KateModern Production has their office. The McKenzie Family Dave, Maxine, Molly, and Cody McKenzie made their debut on KateModern.tv on June 9th, 2008, playing The Russell Family in Tez on Toast. They are the next door neighbors of KateModern line producer Kelly Brett. Noel Clarke Noel Clarke made his debut playing Joseph, a patient at the mental institution that Gavin was being held at, in The Last Work: 12PM. Noel has had many a role in movies and TV, including one in the popular UK Drama, . He is currently filming with popular actor . * Category:KateModern actors